I Still Can't Get Over Loving You
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Through a rainy night, Hopper starts reflecting back on his long lost love. The same girl who he'll never stop loving, even with a broken heart. Find out who it is for a surprise. Takes place in Hopper's POV, based on the song by Ray Parker Jr. Hopper/?


**"I Still Can't Get Over Loving You"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Hopper Croakington II x ?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, it's characters and the webisodes. The show, the characters and webisodes are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this little one-shot is based on the song by Ray Parker Jr. from 1983. I loved the song so much, I decided to do a fic featuring Hopper and a certain character you may be familiar of. It may just put a smile on your face. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Hopper's POV**_

For the first time in my life, I was so confused.

I couldn't even know what to do at this point. Instead, I'm just sitting here lying on my bed in the dark. And a sigh that was forming inside me. And it was all because I couldn't get her off my mind.

She was one of the most cutest, yet most attractive human beings I ever saw. Those precious eyes, that wonderful hair that always flew whenever she walked, and that passionate voice that always brings my heart to melt. I'm not lying. I could actually feel my heart pouring down through my intestines. Even when I sleep, I still get a very fuzzy feeling in my heart whenever I think of her.

Just this morning, I saw her walking down the hallways of Ever After High. Using my best bow tie and slicking my auburn hair nicely, I shut my locker, taking in a deep breath as I approached my crush head-on.

But before I could talk to her...

...

...

...Sparrow Hood came in and cut me off with his screeching guitar, therefore ruining my chances with my crush.

As a result, I cussed him out because of that. My only chance to talk to the only girl I've been dreaming about, and I had it all crushed like Tiny's foot. It was all Sparrow's fault. So in exchange, I didn't talk to him for the rest of the week.

At least with Sparrow out of the way, I could now finally get my chance to approach my crush.

But I didn't know what to do for a first impression.

Should I talk to her?

Should I be brave enough to approach her without turning into a frog.

Both of them sounded so risky, so I decided to take a different approach. I decided to get some advice from her best friends, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc and Lizzie Hearts. I told him that I was seeing this 'girl' and I need help impressing her. With all the help I've been given, the only answer I'd got was to just talk to her and maybe give her such a gift of appreciation.

That sounded like the wise thing to do in my occasion. And nothing sounds so romantic than flowers. Just so I wouldn't tell them my huge secret about my crush, I told them what kind of flowers I should get from this 'girl'. I usually tell them what kind of flowers one of their friends like, and they tell me to get lilacs.

So lilacs it was.

I managed to use $50 of my cold hard cash to get some lilacs down at a flower shop somewhere around the Village of Bookend. I was supposed to use the rest of my money to get that awesome new video game down at those electronic shop, but it was worth willing to go all the way for love. So with the flowers in my hand, I head over to Ever After High where luckily, my crush was still there.

Once again, I head over to my locker to check on my hair once again. Lucky, not one strand of hair flew around my head. So that was good. Otherwise, I feel weird looking at myself, knowing I didn't want to be like Daring.

Shutting the locker, I adjusted my bowtie and my crown as I headed over to the Castleteria where my crush was sitting on top of the table. I hoped not to stutter myself this time. Only one stutter/tongue-tie and I turn into a frog. Not this time. Things were gonna be different.

But before I could approach her...

...

...

...

...

...Sparrow Hood came by and wrapped her arm around her.

My jaw dropped in an instant. My heart suddenly broken out of sight.

The same guy who cut me off from approaching my crush any further, happened to be dating her. Just the way he was snuggling up to her, even so much as to place kisses all around her suddenly made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to cry so much, I just couldn't. Luckily, I was never a cryer, but I could still feel the sting my heart was feeling right now.

So in anger, I threw the flowers down to the floor and stormed off where no one could see me. If anyone ever saw me and laughed at me just for crying like a big baby, I would have knocked them out. It might have gotten me and trouble, but I wouldn't care nonetheless.

And now, I'm stuck inside my room in the dark with a rainy window. I felt so depressed, I couldn't find the strength to at least talk to my room-mate, who wasn't here by the way. That's good because I felt nothing but sadness in my heart. And it hurt so bad to realize that. From that point, I don't even know what to do here.

Should I date someone else?

Should I date Briar Beauty?

Or Ginger Breadhouse?

Maybe Faybelle Thorn?

What was the point? If I ever dated any of them, they would just resemble the girl I fell in love with.

Neither of those girls would satisfy me for sure. Despite being heartbroken I was, I still wanted her. Even though I was filled with jealousy towards Sparrow, I wouldn't blame her for choosing him. It's not her fault if she didn't feel the way that I do.

Despite being cloudy with the rain falling down, I could imagine seeing those stars, hoping for a star to falling down. I'd make a wish, hoping that my crush would love me. Even if that happened, that still wouldn't change the way I felt for her.

I know my pursuit for her is not over yet.

I'll always smile when I look at her. And maybe some way, she'll smile back at me. That famous smile she was known for, thanks to her mother. I'll keep watching out for that sweet, mischevious smile of hers. Every breath she'll take, I'll always be watching for her and that sweet, breath-taking smirk for as long as I'll go. Right now, the only thing I can do is smile at the falling rain until that moment comes.

Because if there's only one thing I've noticed all along, it's this:

I'll never get over loving Kitty Cheshire.

I just know it.

* * *

 **Wow, what a shock! I mean, Hopper Croakington and Kitty Cheshire as a couple? I can definitely imagine that. I want to think AvieHudson from DeviantArt for making me get hooked to this couple. I think I may do more fics of them soon enough.**

 **If you haven't heard the song, go check it out on YouTube. It's pure 80's at it's best.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! TOTES!**


End file.
